Corazón de Metal
by EnterradoR
Summary: La vida es una bendición... ¿pero una vida artificial también lo es?. Carta de un agradecido Gohan al androide Número 16.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! el androide 16 fue un personaje que siempre me llamo la atencion sobre todo por su gran amor por los animales y la naturaleza. Y mas siendo completamente sintetico, a diferencia de 17 y 18 que antes fueron humanos. Asi que ese amor por la naturaleza que sentia este robot es lo que motiva este fic que espero les guste :)

Este fic va especialmente dedicado a Milk de Son, muchas gracias por tus reviews y ser tan agradable ^^

**Corazón de Metal**

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo escribirle una carta a alguien que ya partió? ¿Tendrá sentido escribirte si jamás lo leerás? Aunque nos conocimos poco tiempo varias veces quise escribirte, porque gracias a ti pude salvar a los que amaba y a toda la Tierra del malvado Cell. Sin embargo, mi mente me traicionaba haciéndome creer que escribirte sería inútil... y es que, a veces, nuestra propia mente nos pone trabas injustas a lo que realmente queremos hacer. Pero gracias a Videl finalmente vi que cometía un error al no escribirte por pensar que no tendría sentido. Inútil o no, la verdad es que quiero hacerlo... quiero hacerlo porque necesito decirte lo que no pude decirte en esa ocasión. Y mi amada esposa me hizo entender que si no hacía esto, siempre sentiría que tenía algo pendiente.

Jamás te pude dar las gracias por esas palabras que me diste antes de que Cell te destruyese. Esas palabras que recuerdo tan bien que sé que no podría olvidarlas ni aunque me diese amnesia. Nunca pude darte las gracias por darme la posibilidad de vencer a Cell.

No fuiste sólo un robot. Sé muy bien que fuiste mucho más. Y por esa razón quiero dejarte esta misiva... porque te la mereces.

Cuando comencé a escribir esto no sabía como empezar... pero ahora ya lo sé. Iniciaré por la impresión que me diste la primera vez que te vi. Tan alto como un gigante y con esa cabellera pelirroja, al estilo mohicano, que te hacía lucir como un bárbaro moderno. Cuando te vi fuiste el androide que más temor me inspiró. Más que 17 y 18. Pero una vez más la vida me reservaba una sorpresa... demostrándome que de los tres tú eras el más pacífico y gentil.

Tiempo después de tu muerte me hice muchas preguntas sobre ti porque sentí que perdí la oportunidad de conocer a un gran ser. Por eso fui en búsqueda de 18 una vez que ya era pareja de Krilin, porque ella fue quien más te conoció al haber viajado contigo. Fui dudoso a Kame House porque pensé que me echaría a patadas, pero cuando escuchó que quería hablar de ti sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos, para luego cobrar un destello difícil de descifrar... creo que fue una mezcla de interés con tristeza. Interés por hablar de ti y tristeza por el lamentable destino que sufriste finalmente. Hablando sobre sus vivencias contigo por primera vez conocí un poco más profundamente a 18... siempre la ví como una tipa fría y dura... como si fuese una versión femenina de Vegeta... me nace una sonrisa al pensarlo. Pero descubrí que también tiene su corazón. Lo comprobé por la forma en que me habló de ti. Me contó cosas que yo no sabía y que me hicieron apreciarte aún más.

Me contó de las veces que te quedabas maravillado observando la naturaleza... ver un pájaro en un árbol, una ardilla corriendo o cualquier animal siempre te sacaba una sonrisa. Cuando lo pienso, me sorprende todo lo que te llamaba la atención la vida. ¿Era porque tú no tenías la bendición de vivir? ¿Era porque descubrías lo maravilloso de la vida con el asombro de un niño que descubre el mundo por primera vez?

Me contó lo gentil que eras, tanto que nunca quisiste pelear con nadie que no fuera única y específicamente Goku. Me contó con sorpresa como una vez te quejaste porque ella y su hermano habían asustado unos pájaros durante una pelea... Te quejaste porque asustaron a los pájaros... te quejaste por algo que a casi nadie le importa. Tal era tu nivel de sensibilidad. Tal era tu nivel de empatía con el resto de seres vivientes.

Tú, sin tener una vida propiamente tal, reconociste la bendición que significa tener una. Supiste valorar lo maravillosa que es. Supiste reconocer el milagro que hay en todo ser vivo por el simple hecho de existir. Ahora yo lo sé también... mis estudios y mi comprensión del universo me han hecho entender lo increíble que, en el universo tan vasto, magno e infinito, los elementos químicos se hayan ordenado de tal forma de crear vida. Si lo pensamos, en comparación al universo, somos nada. Sin embargo, aquí estamos... viviendo y sintiendo. El universo es tan inimaginablemente infinito que nuestra mente no es capaz de comprender tanta inmensidad... y aún así nuestra materia se ordenó de tal forma que obtuvimos la bendición de vivir.

Si no hubiese acontencido ese acto tan excepcional, seríamos parte del universo solamente como elementos de éste, tal como puede ser el agua, rocas, materia oscura o lo que sea. Formaríamos parte del universo pero sin ningún atisbo de conciencia... sin ningún atisbo de desarrollo... sin ningún atisbo de vida.

Vivir es un milagro, porque de todos los materiales existentes en el universo es un milagro que en un lugar tan microscópico como la Tierra se hayan ordenado los elementos químicos de forma tan exacta para haber creado vida. Tenerla es un milagro cósmico y debemos aprovechar esa bendición. Tú lo sabías mejor que nadie.

* * *

— _Número 16, debemos huir de aquí cuanto antes _— _advirtió ella._

— _Sí, buena idea. Huye tú, Número 18 _— _respondió él con voz tranquila._

_La bella androide lo vio con confusión, buscando una respuesta con sus ojos._

— _Ya que si esa criatura te absorve a ti y a Número 17 todas las esperanzas se habrán perdido. Será el fin del mundo _— _argumentó como respuesta a la mirada femenina._

— _¿Y tú que piensas hacer? _— _preguntó preocupada._

— _Destruiré a Cell _— _afirmó alzando su voz con determinación._

— _¿¡Qué!? _— _exclamó mientras lo miraba completamente estupefacta._

— _Ha llegado el momento de luchar antes de que conózcamos a Goku _— _se lamentó, aunque sin mermar en lo más mínimo su determinación._

_El androide completamente artificial comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia Cell, mientras 18 no podía quitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer Número 16? _— _preguntó con voz muy preocupada, como nunca antes se le había escuchado. _— _¡No vayas! ¡Va a matarte! _— _le pidió con dolorosa emoción mientras cerraba sus puños con frustración._

_El androide giró su faz hacia atrás para mirarla y le dijo estas palabras con una gran sonrisa:_

— _Ustedes son buenas personas, jamás se atrevieron a matar a nadie, ni siquiera a los animales _— _volteó su vista al frente y siguió caminando hacia su destino de enfrentar a Cell. _—_Fue muy divertido viajar con ustedes _— _agregó con voz feliz, despidiéndose de su entrañable amiga de viaje, sabiendo que quizá sería la última vez que la vería._

* * *

"Ni siquiera a los animales". 18 me contó lo increíble que le había parecido que le dijeras eso. No te preocupabas sólo de la vida humana, sino también por la vida animal y la naturaleza en sí. Nunca atacaste a nadie y tu forma de ver la vida... era única. Eras un androide muy tranquilo, incapaz de dañar en lo más mínimo a algún ser vivo. Sólo cuando viste que Cell podría destruir al mundo te decidiste pelear.

Increíble que un robot se preocupase por la vida animal. No me deja de sorprender el nivel de sensibilidad que tuviste. No me extraña que el doctor Gero te viese como una falla y te tuviese tanto miedo.

Unas escondidas montañas eran el lugar donde fuiste creado. Eras el robot definitivo, el cual mezclaba fuerza e inteligencia al máximo nivel. Matar a mi papá era tu misión, pero Gero nunca pensó que te negarías a matar a más personas. Entonces te convertiste en una creación que, según ese científico loco, nunca debió haber visto la luz, pues cuando tu propia creación se rebela contra ti siempre es un peligro. Una creación siempre debe obedecer... sino lo hace entonces es un fallo... y tu castigo por ser tan pacífico fue desactivarte y nunca más ser reactivado.

Como su robot cien por ciento sintético había resultado un fracaso, Gero se enfocó entonces en crear androides con base humana. Humanos corrompidos e inmorales que seguirían sus órdenes de destrucción sin chistar. Esos eran los androides 17 y 18. Pero una vez más el científico había fallado. Ellos, aunque no fuesen pacíficos como 16, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse manejar por él a su antojo. La esencia humana los hacía libres de decidir, como cada humano podía hacerlo. ¡Cuanto debiste maldecir tu suerte, Gero!

Tanto trabajo para nada, eso es lo que debió haber pensado... pero el abominable doctor no cejó en su objetivo. Finalmente volvió a crear un robot cien por ciento artificial sin dejar ningún vacío en su programación. Ese era el rechoncho Número 19, quien si seguiría todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra tal como debía hacerlo un autómata. Pero finalmente A-19 no fue suficiente para cumplir los ruines sueños del doctor. Y en definitiva, Gero terminó muriendo justamente por sus ansias de poder. Terminó muriendo a mano de aquellos a quienes les había robado su humanidad. Número 17 se encargó de aplastar su retorcida cabeza para siempre. Quizá el malvado científico hubiese tenido algo de consuelo sabiendo que en el futuro sus androides si estaban llenos de maldad, tal como él siempre deseó. Pero esa misma maldad fue causa de su muerte. Ese deleznable científico había tenido su merecido en ambos tiempos.

17 y 18 no habían resultado como él había esperado... eran abominaciones de rebeldía, pero sin la maldad que él pensó que tenían... sin embargo, el brillante y maquiavélico doctor no les temía tanto como a quién los predecía en número. Cuando los gemelos decidieron activar al androide gigante, Gero casi murió allí mismo del puro espanto. ¿Por qué Número 16 podía generar tanto temor en él?

¿Por qué ese científico loco te consideraba un fallo y te tenía tanto miedo? Yo sé muy bien la razón y una gran sonrisa nace en mi faz mientras escribo esto.

El doctor MakiGero te temía porque tú, aunque parezca increíble, podías ser más humano que los mismos humanos. Y un robot así era una contradicción a todas las leyes naturales y científicas existentes. Un robot amando la vida... eso significaba demasiado. Un robot así era inconcebible... para él, eras un monstruo cibernético. Era enrostrarle al mismo doctor Gero su falta de humanidad. Número 16 era más humano que su creador que había nacido como tal biológicamente... pero que nunca fue humano realmente.

La creación había ido más allá de su propósito . ¿Sabes? Mientras reflexiono esto, ahora comprendo mejor los cuentos de Pinocho y el Mago de Oz que mi madre me contaba en mi niñez. Pinocho era el niño de madera que lo único que quería ser un niño de verdad a toda costa. Sin darse cuenta de que el corazón es lo que verdaderamente te hace humano. Lo mismo con el robot que quería un corazón en el mago de Oz. Tanto ansiaba tener un corazón que no se dio cuenta de que él ya tenía uno. Porque poseer la biología de un ser humano no te hace tal... es tu corazón lo que te hace humano.

Así es... no es nuestra biología ni nuestra composición química ni nuestra morfología lo que nos hace humanos... es nuestro corazón. Nuestra forma de actuar, nuestra forma de encarar la vida, nuestra forma de hacer el bien por los demás... nuestra forma de ver el mundo... de situarnos en una posición de justicia frente a él en vez de hacer el mal. ESO es lo que nos hace humanos. Y tú, Número 16, fuiste más humano que muchos. Si hubiesen más personas como tú no me cabe duda alguna que este mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Quizás sea un cursi sentimental por hablar así de ti... de un robot... pero los que piensen eso es porque jamás te conocieron. Alguien que fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por este mundo merece el mayor de los respetos. No te importó que tu verdadera misión fuese matar a mi padre... diste prioridad a salvar este planeta incluso si eso significaba hacer estallar la bomba que había en tu interior para así acabar con Cell. Se supone que un robot es un esclavo de la lógica. Algo que tiene una programación que debe seguir al pie de la letra... pero tú no demostraste ser algo... sino alguien.

No sabes cuanto lamento no haberte podido salvar. Ahora mismo siento como unas cuantas lágrimas deciden liberarse y recorrer mis mejillas. Vegeta se reiría en mi cara y me enrostraría lo débil y patético que soy. Videl se da cuenta de mi dolor y se aferra a mí tratando de confortarme. Le comentó lo que pensaría Vegeta de mí y su respuesta me hace ver una vez más porque la amo tanto.

"Llorar por un robot es una tontería. Eso diría Vegeta. Se reíria de mí en mi cara y me enrostraría lo débil que soy", le comenté mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Videl cogió mis mano mientras me hacía cariño en ellas.

"¿Sabes? Yo cuando era más chica perdí una mascota muy querida para mí... y me dolió muchísimo, tanto que no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor cada vez que pensaba en mi mascota, fuera caminando por la calle, en mi casa o en cualquier lado. Y hubo gente que me preguntaba con incredulidad porque lloraba así por un animal... por una simple mascota. Que no debía llorar porque yo era la hija del gran Mister Satán. ¿Pero sabes algo? Esas personas jamás podrían haber entenddo que para mí no era solamente un animal... era mi familia. Sólo tú y nadie más que tú sabe lo que Número 16 significó en tu vida Gohan, tal como mi mascota lo fue para mí. Sea por un animal o un robot no temas nunca llorar por la muerte de algun ser... porque eso no demuestra debilidad, sino cuanta grandeza tiene tu alma"

Tuve que dejar de escribir esta carta un tiempo por la emoción que siento... ella es el motor de mi vida así como el tuyo era tu amor por la naturaleza. Ojalá la hubieses podido conocer y ella a ti.

Desafiaste tu programación... enfrentaste el destino que te habían impuesto porque sabías que salvar la vida existente en el mundo era más importante que aniquilar a mi papá. Si eso no es desafiar tu destino... si eso no es encarar lo que tu creador te impuso con la intención de no dejarte ninguna opción... entonces no sé que es. 16, tú si tuviste un corazón de verdad. Desafiaste tu programado destino por el amor que sentías por el mundo. Ese corazón de metal... sentía mucho más de lo que debía. Y el doctor Gero lo sabía. Por eso te temía tanto.

A veces no sabemos la bendición de la que disfrutamos hasta que llega alguien exterior a decírnoslo. A recordarnos lo hermoso que es vivir... a demostrarnos lo que es vivir realmente. Sentir el viento acariciando nuestras caras... mirar una puesta de sol o un amanecer... maravillarse viendo una flor o un perro jugando en un parque... son cosas que debemos disfrutar siempre porque algun día la muerte nos privará de tales maravillas.

Tú disfrutaste cada segundo de vida que tuviste y jamás te atreviste a lastimar a nadie. Por eso los animales se acercaban a ti, porque sentían el extraordinario corazón que tenías... aunque éste fuera de metal. A pesar de que fuiste un robot, comprendiste la vida mejor que muchos de nosotros.

Tu muerte logró que todo el mundo fuera salvado. Amaste la vida y diste todo para proteger este mundo. Creo que precisamente porque no tenías vida... supiste apreciarla de verdad y con tanta intensidad. Diste todo para salvar a los animales y plantas que habitan este mundo. Fuiste tan generoso que me dejaste una valiosa lección. Fuiste capaz de apreciar la vida mucho más que personas que son incapaces de conmoverse ante el maltrato de un animal, ante el incendio de un bosque o de hacer algo para proteger a alguien desvalido. Siendo un robot... amaste mucho más la vida que muchos seres humanos. Gracias por eso. Ojalá muchos humanos tuviesen un corazón como el tuyo.

¿Sabes? Combatir el crimen como el Gran Saiyaman ha sido divertido, pero también me he dado cuenta que mucha gente no tiene una pizca de humanidad. A veces pienso que quizás la palabra "humanidad" ya dejó de significar una virtud... espero que vuelva a ser sinónimo de benignidad y no un sinónimo de ansias de poder y egoísmo. Esa humanidad que tú tenías con creces...

Gracias a ti... pude vencer a Cell.

* * *

_"Gohan, escúchame"_

_El aludido lo miró completamente sorprendido. La cabeza del androide que antes había sido despedazado cruelmente le hablaba con determinación._

_"No es pecado pelear por la justicia, al contrario, eso es una buena obra. Recuerda que hay personas que jamás entenderán con las palabras, Cell es uno de ellos. Sé como te sientes, tú eres gentil, no te gusta pelear. Lo sé porque he aprendido estos sentimientos. Pero es porque tú tienes el don de la vida por lo que debes protegerla"_

_"Eso fue un buen consejo, pero déjame decirte que lo estoy haciendo a mi manera, ¿entendiste?" intervino Cell mientras avanzaba hacia el cráneo parlante para destruirlo._

_16 ignoró al malvado androide y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al hijo de Goku._

_"Gohan, protege a los seres vivos y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto amé. Te lo encargo"_

_Tras estas palabras el ser perfecto destrozó su cabeza, mientras su microchip cerebral emitía por última vez su destellante luz. El androide que había amado la naturaleza con todo su corazón se había ido para siempre._

* * *

La violencia no es el camino. Siempre pensé eso. A diferencia de mi padre, no me gusta pelear. Pero tú me enseñaste que a veces hay gente que no entiende con palabras y que vale la pena pelear si es para defender algo justo.

Tu muerte no fue en vano. Eras una de esas personas que realmente vale la pena conocer. Nunca te olvidare amigo. Y he aquí la razón de esta carta, la cual te dejaré aquí, donde dejaste de existir, como muestra de todo el aprecio que te tengo.

Originalmente sólo eras un robot. Una cosa... algo incapaz de sentir nada más que lo que su microchip le ordenaba. Una palabra como "vivir" no podía tener sentido alguno para ti... o no debía tenerlo. Pero si un robot pudo entender el valor de la vida y amar con tanta pasión la naturaleza... tal vez nosotros también podamos.

Lo único que lamento sobre ti y que me causa dolor es que no pudiesemos revivirte, porque "no tenías alma". Pero, la verdad, el otro mundo debería plantearse que un robot como tú también pudiese ir al cielo... porque un alma sigue siendo un alma... aunque ésta sea de metal.

* * *

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
